


Run, Rabbit, Run (Keiji Shinogi X Judy Hopps)

by Weird_Writer



Category: Zootopia (2016), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, F/M, Fucking the Boss, Human and Animal Relationship, Keiji X Judy, Patrol duty, Rabbit sex, Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, You will need to bleach your eyes out after this, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department, carrot cake, crackfic, fucking like rabbits, god please help me, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Working as a human police officer to help humanity and animals become equals, Keiji Shinogi (Your Turn to Die) goes onto a dinner date with his boss, Judy Hopps (Zootopia), after night patrol. What happens next isn't quite a mystery.
Relationships: Judy Hopps X Keiji Shinogi, Judy Hopps/Keiji Shinogi, Keiji Shinogi X Judy Hopps, Keiji Shinogi/Judy Hopps
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Run, Rabbit, Run (Keiji Shinogi X Judy Hopps)

**Author's Note:**

> "Why did I write this?" I don't have an answer for you. I do not support the harmful acts contained in the following. You are reading this at your own risk.

Caped in the darkness of the night, Keiji sighs as he relaxes back in his leather seat. It’s just another night on patrol for the friendly neighborhood police officer. He sits back, looking at the stars through his window shield, wondering of little things. The patrol car’s engine softly hums as he leaves it in park. He rests his hand on the steering wheel, feeling the torn plastic brush against his skin. It’s just another night on patrol. He looks over at the stereo. The clock flashes 10:46. He fidgets with the knobs and buttons until upbeat pop music whispers from the speakers. His thoughts carry him away from the physical world, but his body tires and pleads for rest. With a sip, he fights off his need for sleep in the form of cheap, bitter coffee. “It’s just another night on patrol”, he tells himself out loud as he changes gears.

Steadily driving around town, Keiji patrols through dimly light streets and back-alley ways. Teenagers messing around coward away from the blue car, but Keiji pays no mind to them. His eyes focus on the yellow strips hashing the black roads. Hand over hand, he turns with the road, unsurprised to be greeted once again with darkness and emptiness as the road stretches into the woods. Keiji isn’t familiar with his new surroundings, but they needed police to patrol the suburban roads around Zootopia. Everything since relations between prey and predators improved, humans worked with animals to become equal again; however, the transition is slow and harsh. Keiji got dubbed the best police officer from his county and was requested to help with the transition of slowing introducing humans to everyday life in Zootopia. To him, it isn’t too hard of a change, but he isn’t used to be so far out from the city. There is just something about the rustling of traffic and the neon lights painting the sky that brings him comfort. The eerie woods and streetlamps only sharpen his nerves, making him weary of anything that could pop out of the darkness.

Hissing static fizzles from a hand-held radio, “Zzt Officer Hopps to Officer Shinogi, Repeat, Officer Hopps to Officer Shinogi. Do you read? Over. Zzt”

“Officer Shinogi to Officer Hopps, 10-4. Over”, his deep voice rumbles.

“Officer Hopps to Officer Shinogi, Report to the head building. Over”.  
“Officer Shinogi to Officer Hopps, 10-4. Over”, he repeats, saying he understands.

After a conversation with the buzzing radio, he heads back to the Zootopia police department. At least, he tries to reassure himself, that means his nightly patrol is over; however, he knows not of what awaits him in Officer’s Hopps office. He pays no mind to it as human police officers report to Judy. She is in-charge of making sure the transition goes as smoothly as possible after her efforts to unite prey and predators. Nick could be called up to help here and there, but as time went on, he is rarely seen.

Keiji parks and locks the patrol car before turning in the keys at the front desk. He heads down to Judy’s office, unsure of what he should be preparing himself for. The night coats the city, but the city never rests. He knocks on her office door. “You wanted to see me, Officer Hopps?”, he mentions.

The door creaks open, revealing a cozy space covered in cute posters and silly knickknacks. Officer Hopps politely smiles and calls Officer Shinogi to sit in one of the chairs facing her desk. He sits down like an obedient dog, awaiting his next command, but secretly, he is ready to go back to his apartment and sleep. Officer Hopps breaks the silence looming over them with her cheerful voice, “I called you here to thank you for your work, Officer Shinogi. The people of Zootopia trust you. I have received only good words of you since your arrival. Seeing you that have helped the transition, I would like to ask that you stay here in Zootopia once we can get all the paperwork cleared.”

Keiji isn’t sure how he feels about that. The suburban area never felt like it could be home to him, but the city maybe could. That raises a question. “Would I still be doing patrol around the outskirts of Zootopia?’, he politely asks.

Officer Hopps stops to think, “Hmm… no, if you were to stay as a fulltime officer here, you would be patrolling the city, working close with all officers. As usual, you would still report to me, but instead of working alone, you will be partnered with animal patrol officers.”

Keiji relaxes in the chair, thinking over the decision. His only dream is to be a police officer and to do what he can for the community. This proposal sounds right up his alley. He ponders before nodding, “Yes, I would like to take you up on your offer”.

“Awesome!”, Officer Hopps cheers, “I knew I could count on you!”.

Keiji stitches a forced smile on his face. His body screams at him to sleep and rest. He tries to fight back, but it is no use. He accidentally falls asleep right then and there in Judy’s office. Judy only chuckles to herself, “Seems like I’ll need to put you on morning shifts instead”, but she admires his hard work and kind spirit.

Keiji is just what she wants as a police officer. She hopes that he will continue to do well working for Zootopia. At first, she was unsure about how animals would feel about humans coming into the police force, but after hearing how much everyone loves having Keiji on the force, she is confident that humans and animals will finally be able to unite in peace. Unite in peace.

Judy notices Keiji in a different light. Rumors in the office refer to Keiji as a lady killer. Finally seeing him before her, maybe it is sleep talking or maybe it is just her own selfish desires, she admires Keiji’s muscular arms and fluffy blonde hair. Sadly, Nick and Judy fell apart after Nick has disappeared from her life. Judy is single and alone at times, but maybe, her hopes get ahead of her as she sees him in romantic light. She tries to knock away the thought, but it continues to bug her. Keiji rests peacefully in the leather chair before stirring awake. He suddenly realizes where he is, “Forgive me, Officer Hopps, I did not mean to fall asleep on duty. Since my shift has ended, I would like to clock out. That is unless you have nothing else to ask of me?”.

Keiji tries his best to use a respectful tone while sleep blurs his mind and vision. Judy is catch off guard. Her cheeks fluster, “Actually, Officer Shinogi, if I may, I would like to buy you a nice dinner as a reward for your work”.

In Judy’s mind, she mumbles to herself how she screwed up her only chance, reminding herself that she should just keep it professional, but her heart mourns for love. Keiji, on the other hand, feels the hungry burning in his stomach. It would be rude to turn down Officer’s Hopps offer when he is so hunger. Keiji manages to peel his eyes open a little more, “I won’t mind some food. Thank you, Officer Hopps”.

Judy quietly panics in her head. That actually worked! She politely nods, “It’s no problem! I get hungry all the time. There is a good place down the street open for twenty-four hours that serves the best carrot cake in Zootopia! Wait, do humans like carrot cake?”.

Keiji couldn’t help but chuckle, “I tend to eat about anything. Just some food sounds nice”.

A happy smile shines on Judy’s face, “Great!”.

Keiji slowly gets up from the chair, opening the door for Judy. Judy swoons in her mind. He is such a gentleman! After locking up her office, Keiji offers, “Thank you so much for offering this meal, Officer Hopps. Would you at least allow me to drive us there?”.

Judy blushes, “Please, we are no longer working. You can just call me Judy. Are you sure you want to drive? It isn’t a good idea to drive when you are tired”.

“Judy, please, it’s the least I can do”.

Judy silently nods, unable to refuse Keiji’s kindness. In her mind, she is panicking. Is he just being nice? Or does he actually return the interest? Judy runs in lovesick circles with her thoughts while Keiji unlocks his beaten truck. “Sorry, I know it’s not the nicer car in town, but old Apollo does the job”, he mentions as he opens the passenger door for Judy.  
“It’s okay!”, she cheerful states, buckling herself in.  
Keiji starts the engine, pulling out of the driveway. In Keiji’s world, he isn’t sure what Judy truly means by this. He has never talked to her outside of a professional setting. Trying to figure out how to interrupt the scenario, he ends up just brushing it aside. This could be something they do in Zootopia that he isn’t familiar with. Listening to Judy’s instructions, he pulls up the small twenty-four-hour diner. “Whoa”, he is impressed, “how did you find this place? It seems really nice and cozy.”

Judy brushes it off like it is no big deal, “Someone recommended it to me one day, and I have gone here ever since”.

After parking and locking up the car, Keiji once again behaves like a gentleman, opening the doors for Judy. Standing at the register, Judy orders two meal servings of the carrot special which included a nice slice of carrot cake and other carrot themed foods. Keiji stops her, offering to pay. Judy mentions, “Keiji, I offered to take you here. I should be one to pay for both of us”.

“Nonsense”, Keiji chuckles, “You are too nice. You deserve a treat too, ya know?”

Judy finds herself unable to fight against Keiji, allowing him to pay for their meals. She thanks him profusely. Keiji places his hand behind his head, “It’s no problem, Judy. You do a lot for Zootopia already. I signed up to work here because I believe in you and your management. You worked wonders getting Zootopia’s police department in shape. I don’t think the city recognizes your hard work enough”.

` His flattery strikes Judy’s soft heart, boiling her face red. “You’re such a flirt, Keiji”, she pauses, “Thank you again. I really mean it”.

They sit down across from each other, enjoying their meal. They make small talk about their lives. Eventually, the question rolls around. “So, Keiji”, Judy asks, “what made you want to become a police officer?”

“Well”, he begins his tale, “when I was growing up, my mom and I weren’t always in the best finical situation.”

He shares the same story he did with Sara in YTTD, but the author doesn’t want to type out the whole thing in case that would major spoilers for someone. “Whoa”, Judy isn’t sure what to say, “I understand why you are so dedicated to being an officer. I really do admire your hard work, Keiji. I wish everyone worked just as hard you do. It really helps us a lot whether your co-workers thank you or not”.

Judy shares her own story, repeating majority of the movie. Keiji nods, “I guess we both have our sob stories that bring us here today”.  
Judy releases a light chuckle, appreciating Keiji’s attempt to lighten the mood. “Keiji, what else made you come here to Zootopia?”

Keiji stops for a moment. He isn’t sure if he should really say this especially to his boss. He takes a deep breath, “Would it be wrong to admit that I hoped to find love here?”.

Judy celebrates silently in her mind. They’re both single and ready to mingle. “Not at all!”, Judy comforts Keiji, “I think an animal human relationship would help a lot with the transition”.

“I would hope so. I am not sure. I never really thought I would be able to find love. I was never good at finding human relationship, so I bet my luck here will be much worse”.

Judy tries to cheer him up, “I don’t think that at all! You are a kind, sweet guy, Keiji! You are dedicated to doing good for the community. I’m sure you will find someone!”.

Keiji doesn’t buy into Judy’s pep talk. He is still insecure. “Are you really sure?”, he asks like a teenage boy looking for comfort.

Judy smiles, “Keiji”.

She pauses herself. She shouldn’t just admit something so easily. “Keiji”, her mouth only speaks his name.

“Yes?”, he replies in his confusion.

Blush paints over both of their cheeks as Keiji finally catches on to Judy’s hints. “Oh, I see”, he mumbles, “I would… I would not oppose that, Judy”.

Judy becomes flusters. “Wait, what?”, she squeals in shock, “You wouldn’t oppose what?”

Keiji shakes his head and laughs, “I would not oppose us… you know, being a thing”.

Judy stares down at her plate while her mind bursts with emotions. She is so happy that she can’t speak. Keiji becomes worried, “Judy, are you okay?”.

“S-sorry”, she snaps back into reality, “I didn’t really think I would get this far”.

“I didn’t either”, he confesses, “I actually have admired for you quite a while. You are so strong and brave, Judy”.

Hearing the way he rolls her name off of his tongue, her head screams like a thundering sympathy of emotions, sparking and dancing in every direction. Judy shrinks in her seat, unable to take his flattery. “Th-thank you”, she whispers in her joy.

The new lovers finish their meal. “What do you say we head back to my place?”, Keiji offers.  
Judy nods along, distracted in her lovesickness. They both are grinning ear to ear as their dreams have finally come true! Keiji pulls up to his apartment complex, still be a gentleman and getting the door for Judy. Leading her back to his apartment, he welcomes her to his slice of paradise. “It isn’t much, but I like to call it home”, he jokes.

Judy smiles and nods, “Keiji, it’s lovely. I love the posters you have of the city.”

Keiji nervously scratches his neck, “The city will always hold a place in my heart”, but he corrects himself, “but never the same way you do”.

He is such a flirt! Judy swoons, “Keiji, you always know what to say. I’m not much of a wordsmith. I just really enjoy spending time with you”.

Keiji puts on a playful manner, “Then would you allow me to make sure you really enjoy your time with me?”.

Judy’s face burns like lava. They just got together, and he already wants to do that?! Then again, Judy isn’t opposed to the idea. She could feel the wet warmth growing between her thighs as she noticed the same in Keiji. “Oh wow”, she whispers, “You’re so forward! I… I would love to you… make love to you”.

Keiji carefully takes Judy’s paw in his hand as he leads to the bedroom where they make wonder love to each other. Becoming moaning messes in their animalistic behavior, they couldn’t care less. They were in love! They didn’t think much of the future or how to handle telling people about this. They live in the moment as Keiji pushes his thick cock instead of Judy’s tight rabbit pussy.

All is nice and sweet until Judy feels a tight metal collar squeeze around her neck. They are just doing some vanilla style missionary, but she soothes her worries, hoping that this is just some fetish of Keiji. He gently nibbles on her ears. She moans out in her innocence, playing along. Enjoying Keiji’s behavior, she pays no mind to the knife on the nightstand. A cold stick rips into her back as she turns around to witness Keiji stabbing her with crazed eyes. “K-keiji, why?”, she tries to speak through her agony.

“I always wondered what a talking rabbit would taste like”, he speaks in a flatten tone without emotion in his eyes as he twists the knife inside of her soft flesh.

Judy is in unbearable pain as she feels her warm blood pouring on out onto the bedsheets. Keiji pulls out the knife before pulling it out and stabbing her again. This time he made sure to stab her heart. Judy dies in his arms. A shocked, betrayed expression stains her corpse’s face. “I’m surprised you didn’t check my record.”, he laughs to himself over her dead body, “I’m retired, Judy. I was forced to retire. I shoot a man, Judy. I shoot my co-worker, Judy.”

Keiji is far from sane as he skins her body. To him, she is just a large rabbit. Preparing his second meal, he seasons the rabbit meat, boiling it into a delicious stew.  
“Thank you for the meal, Judy.”


End file.
